Hair Accessories and Horror Novels
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Ib was perfectly content with her bangs hanging in her eyes. Mary, on the other hand, thinks something should be done about those cute bangs of hers. High School AU with eventual IbxMary.
1. Best Friends

**A/N: So my friend somehow got me to ship Ib and Mary, and she made a text post with this whole AU idea so I decided to try and write it. It's a oneshot for now, but I'll probably turn it into a series of oneshots. Either way, here it is.**

* * *

The smallest table in the cafeteria stood in the corner where the two wall length windows met. Two people could sit there; four if you dragged some chairs over.

Ib had claimed this table by glaring at anyone who came near it. No one seemed to understand that she wanted to be left alone to read while she ate her lunch. They always tried to talk to her about things she couldn't care less about. Scandalous tales from the boys' locker room weren't that interesting anymore, if they ever were. Sometimes she didn't notice someone was there, as she was too engrossed in her book, until they spoke to her.

"Whatcha reading?"

Like now, for instance.

Ib moved her book further up so the other girl could read the title.

"Ooh! It looks really scary! What's it about?"

"Serial killers, blood, death. Stuff like that."

"Well, I figured that much, but what's the plot?"

Ib pulled her book down, away from her face. She knew she recognized the voice.

Mary sat across from her with blonde waves perfectly in place, and bright blue eyes watching her intently. One couldn't live in this town and not know who the girl was. She had only moved there just two months ago, and had gained the love of everyone in town within two weeks. Even Ib herself liked Mary. Definitely not as much as everyone else, but she didn't hate the other girl. But that didn't mean she wanted to talk to Mary either.

"The main character's father is a serial killer, who's in jail, and now there's another serial killer copying his techniques and such. So the main character is trying to figure out who it is."

"That sounds pretty cool!" Mary exclaimed. "What's the main character like?"

This was not the reaction Ib was hoping for.

She told Mary about the character, all the while trying to make it as obvious as she could without flat out telling the blonde girl that she didn't want to talk to her. But Mary continued to ask her questions.

"What's his girlfriend like?"

"That's so cool! Who do you think is gonna be the next victim?"

"Is it part of a series?"

"Have you read any other books by the author?"

"Do you read a lot of books like this?"

"What about supernatural horror stuff? Do you like things with ghosts?"

"Why are your bangs so long?"

Ib sighed, not even trying to hide her annoyance anymore. "Because I like them that way."

"But doesn't it get annoying to have them hanging in front of your eyes all day?" Mary tilted her head, wearing a confused look on her face.

"Not really."

Mary's eyes lit up.

"I can teach you how to do things with your hair!"

This was definitely not the way Ib wanted this conversation to go.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"But I can show you how to do some really cute hairstyles! Your bangs are so adorable, but you can't have them blocking your eyes all the time." Mary looked like she was about to start bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I don't know," Ib muttered.

Mary pouted. "Please! Just once!"

Ib wondered how many times Mary had used that look to get what she wanted. She was willing to bet that it worked every time.

"Okay." The brunette figured that she might as well agree to the idea. She'd let Mary do what she wanted, and then the other girl would be satisfied and would leave her alone. It didn't seem like that bad of a deal.

But it certainly looked like it was a big deal to Mary. Ib had never seen a smile that big; not even from Garry.

"Yes! So you'll come over to my house after school right?"

Ib shrugged. "Sure."

"Great! I've got so many things that we can use. We could even curl your hair! You'd look so cute with curly hair! Or we could tease it. But that might look weird. Ooh! We could curl your hair and put it up and make it look super fancy!"

Ib watched in amazement as Mary continued to list off everything they could do with Ib's hair. She hadn't even known that one could do that much with their hair. And, to her surprise, she was starting to warm up to the idea.

Once Ib had managed to push her way out of the school doors, someone grabbed her hand, and pulled her way from the crowd. She wasn't surprised to see the familiar blonde hair bouncing in front of her.

"Let's go!" Mary exclaimed as she skipped down the sidewalk, entwining her fingers with Ib's. Ib chose to believe that she wasn't blushing while she walked along next to the other girl.

Mary's childlike way of acting was something everyone was used to. It was most likely the main reason she was so loved around town. A bright, and happy teenager was hard to find after all. The two girls made quite an odd pair. One smiled at everyone and everything they passed, while the other hid behind her hair.

Mary chattered away about some fancy hair clips she wanted to put in Ib's hair. She squeezed Ib's hand when she told her about the tiara headband she had. Ib just nodded along, all the while worrying that her hands were too sweaty.

She was sucked back into the conversation when Mary asked "Do you wanna be best friends?"

Ib turned to look at Mary through her bangs. The blonde had stopped skipping, now slowly making her way down the street. She looked at Ib with an expectant look on her face.

"Why do you ask?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't know why. I just really like you, and I want to be your friend." Her smile grew as Ib's blush deepened. "So do you?"

Ib looked down at her feet. "Sure."

Mary squealed. "We'll be best friends forever!"

She started skipping again, and swung their arms back and forth with increased fervor.

* * *

**I don't think I did that good of a job, but whenever I first write for a fandom it's always kinda awkward.**

**Anyway, so far we have an easily embarrassed Ib, a rather childish (at the moment anyway) Mary, and a mentioned Garry (who doesn't live in the same town, but he and Ib do know each other. I'll address that at a later date). Like I mentioned earlier, this won't be a multichapter, but a bunch of oneshots.**


	2. Hair Accessories

**A/N: I should probably mention that updates on this will be fairly inconsistent. Sometimes there'll be two drabbles in two days, while sometimes there might be a week or more between. There's an explanation on my profile so I'll just stop this author's note here.**

* * *

Ib wondered how long Mary had actually been brushing her hair for. It felt like they had spent hours sitting on the floor while Mary brushed out every single tiny little knot. But the bright daylight that shone through the window above them said otherwise.

Mary's room was bright enough on its own, in Ib's opinion. With its yellow duvet, bubblegum pink closet doors, and multicoloured walls, it was foreign territory to Ib. She was used to neutral colours and her red laptop being the brightest thing she owned.

"Pass those hair elastics."

Ib grabbed some from the pile next to her feet. The two girls had organized everything Mary owned that had to do with hair the minute they entered the room. Small piles of various accessories littered the floor. Ib had never seen so many headbands and hair clips in one place before.

"How about we try to make a ponytail first? Just to see what it looks like," Mary suggested while she continued to run the brush through Ib's hair. "Then we can braid it."

Ib found it rather amusing how Mary kept saying "We'll do this" since the blonde girl was the one doing all the work. Ib continued to sit there quietly, perfectly content with the arrangement.

"You don't talk much, do you Ib?" Mary asked before pulling Ib's hair back.

"Not really."

"Why not?" Mary put Ib's hair through the elastic.

"I don't know. Just not my thing, I guess."

"Hmm." Mary's hands left Ib's hair. They soon reappeared in front of the other girl, holding a mirror. "What d'ya think?"

Ib had never really worn her hair back before. She knew she had once or twice when she was younger, but all she could remember about those incidents was the sting of her mother pulling on the brush a bit too hard. Even so, Ib was positive that Mary had made a much nicer ponytail than Ib's mother ever had. Ib caught Mary's gaze in the mirror. She was looking at Ib excitedly, waiting for her approval.

"I like it."

"Yay! Now, let's braid it!" Mary placed the mirror back on the floor next to her, and immediately went to work.

As Mary's fingers weaved through her hair, Ib attempted to count how many headbands Mary owned. She reached thirty one before she gave up since she couldn't tell which ones she'd already counted. She soon found herself thinking of Mary and her wanting to be best friends. Now, while Ib had only ever had one real friend, she was pretty sure that Mary's approach wasn't the norm.

"Is that usually how people become best friends?"

Mary's fingers stopped. "Huh?"

"Do you just ask someone to be your best friend and, if they agree, then that's it? You're best friends?"

Mary started braiding the brunette's hair again. "Probably not. I just really want you to be my best friend. I have a lot of friends, but I don't think I've ever really had a best friend. And since I really like you, I decided to ask if you wanted to."

Mary stood and walked around Ib. She dropped the unused elastics back into the pile before she picked up a red headband, and brought it over to Ib. Mary slid the accessory onto Ib's head. Then, looking quite satisfied, she picked up the mirror and held it in front of Ib yet again. The flyaway hairs that had slipped out of the ponytail were now held down by the headband. And, while she couldn't see it, she was certain that the braid looked lovely.

"You should wear it like this tomorrow," Mary said, her eyes just as bright as they had been when she came up with the idea of doing Ib's hair. "I could do it before class if you want."

Ib nodded. "Okay."

Mary put the mirror aside. "You can keep the headband, by the way. I'm pretty sure that I have too many anyway."

The blonde went around and picked up the piles of hair accessories. She unceremoniously dumped them all in a plastic bin, which she slid under her bed.

"Thank you," Ib mumbled. It was almost inaudible.

"Oh, it was no problem," Mary told her. She walked back over to the other girl, and helped her stand up. "It was actually pretty fun. Next time we should try a whole makeover! Or you could do my hair!"

Ib felt her cheeks get warm. Mary still hadn't let go of her hands.

"That sounds good." Ib sincerely wished she could still hide behind her hair.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the writing seems kinda weird towards the end. I'm really tired, but I wanted to get this finished so...yeah.**


	3. A Little Rebellion

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated this in ages. The reason why is equal parts schoolwork, lack of ideas, and just plain procrastination. By the way, what I'm thinking of with setting is that there are a bunch of small towns that surround a bigger city. Garry lives a few towns over, and will show up eventually for one or two of these oneshots.**

* * *

"Hey, Ib, how about we go to your house today?"

Ib looked up from her book to the girl sitting in the desk next to hers. Their teacher had some marking to do, so he had given them some free time to study for their other classes. The moment he had looked down at his work the class erupted into conversations.

"I was just thinking that we always go to mine," Mary explained. She had turned in her chair to fully face Ib. "And I really wanna see where you live."

"Uh, sure," Ib replied, and slipped her bookmark back onto her page before closing the book. She had quickly learned that once Mary started talking to her, there would be little chance of her getting to read her book. "I'm not sure what we'd do though."

"You've got lots of movies, right?"

"But all of mine are horror movies."

"And?"

"You said your parents didn't want you to watch those."

Mary shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them. So your parents like horror stuff a lot too?"

"No, they like documentaries. They've got a really big collection of them. But I didn't think you'd like those."

"Nah, I only like them if they're about something I like. How many scary movies do you have anyway?"

"Only thirty. And are you sure you want to watch one?" Ib asked.

"Oh, come on, Ib, it doesn't hurt to rebel a little," Mary giggled. "Everyone's done at least one thing their parents didn't want them to do. Haven't you?"

Ib remembered that time all too clearly. "Yeah."

"What did you do?" Mary moved her desk closer to Ib's.

"I went to the city by myself last year," Ib muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Why'd you do that?"

"There was a book signing I really wanted to go to."

Mary laughed; her head fell forward, and she lifted her hand to her mouth, trying to cover it up. "That doesn't surprise me at all! What did they do when you got back?"

"They hid my books and movies for a few weeks, and wouldn't let me on the internet."

"How did you survive?" Many of their conversations over the past weeks had proven how important these things were to the brunette.

"Eating and drinking helped."

Mary went into another fit of giggles. Ib smiled, quite proud of herself for making her friend laugh.

"So we're going to your house then?" Mary asked, once she'd stopped giggling.

Ib shrugged. "I guess so."

* * *

**I'll actually write them watching a horror movie for the next one, but I can't think of how I'd write it right now. I need to come with more details for it, and I'm super tired.**


	4. Slightly Scary Movie

**AN: I didn't name the movie they watch because I wrote this during school and couldn't really think of one, so I just went with a generic sounding horror movie plot.**

* * *

Ib was not a person who felt guilty often. She didn't think she had ever hurt someone's feelings, and she always followed the rules given to her; with the exception of the book signing fiasco, but she didn't regret that one bit. Her lights were out, and she was in bed by ten every night. Her homework was always handed in on time. Back when she got invited to her classmates birthday parties in elementary school, she'd behaved perfectly. So breaking one of Mary's parents' rules wasn't sitting well with her.

"Are you sure about this?" Ib asked the other girl. Mary was sitting in front of Ib's second bookcase, where she kept all of her horror movies.

"For the millionth time, Ib, yes." Mary took another DVD off the shelf, and added it to the small pile next to her. "Now," she turned to face the brunette, "help me decide which one to watch."

Ib sighed, and re-adjusted her headband before she got off the bed to go join Mary on the floor. Ib looked through the five movies Mary had selected, and tried to remember which one was the least scary. Mary had, of course, picked five of the scariest movies Ib owned.

"And none of the other movies caught your attention?"

Mary sighed, and looked back to the shelf. "Well, yeah. I just didn't want to take out more than five. Hmm..." She scanned the remaining titles; her lips pursed and her eyes squinted. "Ooh!" She grabbed two movies, and held them up to Ib. "What about these ones?"

Ib almost sighed in relief when she saw the much less scary options. She pointed to the one in Mary's left hand.

"That's one of my favourites."

Mary immediately began putting the other films away. "Well then we have to watch that one!"

Ib was extremely grateful that the movie wasn't too mind scarring. While it did have rather a lot of jump scares, that wasn't really that big of a problem.

Mary was very invested in the film. She jumped at all the right parts, and even screamed a few times; although they had quickly turned into giggles. And she talked almost all the way through.

"Why did they go in the house? That's really stupid of them."

"Why is he acting so weird?"

"Oh God, he's possessed, isn't he?"

"No don't go in th-Oh my God!"

Ib was surprised to find that she didn't mind all the talking. Usually, when she watched a movie, everything around her had to be completely silent. The only sound that was allowed was what came though the speakers. But she enjoyed listening to Mary's near constant commentary.

As soon as the credits started playing, Mary turned to Ib with one of the biggest smiles Ib had ever seen.

"That was so awesome! It was really scary at parts, obviously, but I didn't scream as much as I thought I would. I didn't scream a lot, did I?" Not even waiting for a response, she continued. "I felt really bad for those ghosts though. Anyway, I loved it!"

"I'm kind of surprised that you do," Ib told her. "You complained so much about the stupid decisions the people made that I thought you really didn't like it."

"Just because I complained about it doesn't mean I can't like it," Mary explained. "You've got scarier movies, right?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want you to watch something really frightening for your first horror movie."

"Aw, you're so sweet! And we have to watch one of those next time."

"Next time?"

"Well, the next time I come over here," Mary elaborated. "The next time we watch a movie, we're watching one of mine."

"And I'm guessing that 'next time' means tomorrow?"

"How did you guess?"

* * *

**Coming up next is some sleepover prep. stuff (as in shopping for junk food). Then a certain someone finally makes an appearance. Then an actual sleepover.**


	5. Garry's Coming To Town

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Homework, preparing for exams, and my own general laziness all played a part in that.**

* * *

Mary knew that Ib had another friend besides her. She knew that friend lived in another town. She also knew that said friend was a boy. And she would have been perfectly fine with it, if not for that last part. It's not that she hated boys in general, but she definitely had a problem with this one. Ib didn't know why, and, frankly, never bothered to ask. After all, she never planned on introducing the two anyway, so Garry would have never learned about Mary's disdain for him.

But leave it to Garry to mess that plan up.

While he and Ib were talking over the phone on Thursday night, he dropped the news that he had a long weekend and that he was planning to drive up to her town to visit her. Ib, obviously, wasn't going to say no to that, but she did make sure to tell him that she and Mary were having a sleepover that weekend, so she wouldn't be able to spend all of her time with him. Garry, in his ever so cheerful way, told her that was fine, and how proud he was that she was making other friends (which he always said whenever Mary was brought up in conversation).

Mary didn't take the news as well as Garry did, but at least she didn't throw a tantrum like Ib feared she would. Instead, she just pouted and told Ib it was fine, and sounded quite annoyed while doing so.

"But right now, we have more important things to worry about," Mary announced. She grabbed Ib's hand, and marched determinedly towards the entrance to the grocery store.

Mary had explained to her during school that they had to buy all the junk food in advance because it would have to be a long and meticulous process. They only had so much money to spend, so they would have to be very careful about the amount of food they bought.

"Why do we need to do it today though?" Ib asked, as Mary dragged her towards the aisle they were looking for. They weren't even going to have the sleepover until Saturday because Mary had to go to a birthday party for one of her relatives tonight.

"Because then we won't have worry about it tomorrow," Mary explained. "Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today!"

Ib rolled her eyes. Over the past few weeks, Mary had picked up the habit of using famous quotes to support her arguments. Ib hoped that this habit would be one of Mary's shorter lasting ones.

"And it'll give you more time to hang out with _him_."

Ib figured she knew Mary well enough by now to know that the other girl didn't want Ib to spend any time with Garry whatsoever. But since she wasn't willing to give up one of her friends for the other, she decided to try something her parents kept telling her to do: compromise.

"You know, you can hang out with us too. If you want to."

Mary turned the corner, and the two girls found themselves surrounded by chips and candies.

"I don't think he'd really want me there," Mary said as the two girls moved towards the left shelf so someone with a full cart could get past them.

"Actually, he wants to meet you," Ib told her. Well, Garry had never said outright that he wanted to, but sometimes it sounded like he did.

Mary gave the brunette a weird look. "Really?"

Ib nodded while silently hoping that Garry wouldn't mind if the blonde spent time with them.

Mary shrugged. "Okay."

"Just...don't be too rude to him."

Mary giggled. "I'll try. Now, come on! We've got twenty flavours of chips, and fifty different candies to choose from!"

* * *

**I swear I'll get the next one up faster.**


End file.
